Skittles
by Bob1097
Summary: This is just a short oneshot I wrote for my bff about skittles. This is the story of us in the WWE.


**I do not own the WWE, Shannon, Jeff or Devonne she is my bff lol. I just wrote this for her for the fun of it.**

* * *

"And a beautiful DDT by Fancy of The Short-N-Sweet Troop." "No J R I don't think they are The Short-N-Sweet Troop, anymore I think that with that DDT they are just Sassy and Fancy" The taller of the two blonds had a figure-four-leglock on her partner. Team Sassafras had just won a match against Eva and Kelly Kelly. The crowed was loud with a mix of cheers and boos. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler were going wild on commentary. Both 'surprised' at the successful tag-team turning on each other. Fancy was standing tall in the ring with Sassy laying face down on the mat. It was a pretty convincing pitcher.

Devonne and Brittany were sitting in there locker room. Brittany had an ice pack on her head, and Devonne was throwing their ring gear into a gym bag. "Are you okay? You're acting like you are dyeing." Devonne said looking at her ex-tag team partner. "Fine. Did you have to hit that DDT so hard?" Brittany asked from the chair she was sitting in. "You were the one who was like 'lets really do it and make it look real'." "That didn't mean you could take my head off!" Devonne huffed, "Do you really want to take a brake? I mean we are a tagteam, I can't be a tagteam by myself." She asked her friend. "No, I told you I need a brake! Anyway it is too late to change my mind now. You have already talked to Jeff and Shannon haven't you?" Brittany asked and Devonne nodded. "Are you afraid to travel with that jack-ass?" She asked seriously. Devonne blushed red and shook her head. "We know Jeff and Shannon. It'll be fun." She said. Brittany raised her eyebrows in a 'it-better-not-be-that-fun!' kind of way. She knew that her best friend and Shannon had been looking at each other for months. She didn't actually like the thought of it, but resigned to the fact they were both grown adults and could make their own decision.

Brittany felt bad a little bit for leavening Devonne to be alone in the company for who knows how long. It was kind of her fault that Devonne was in the WWE at all. She had talked her into it years ago, but Brittany was pretty sure that Devonne loved her job as much as she did. Perhaps in a few weeks she could come back, and some how Team Sassafras could get back together.

"Well I am going to the hotel, and sleep off that DDT." Brittany said and went for the door. "Grrr." She said and pushed the door unnecessarily hard. "Why is the dang thing stuck?" She asked Devonne who just glared, "You pull it!" "Oh…" Sure enough when Brittany pulled the door it opened, then she screamed. The form of Shannon Moore with his hand raised about to knock, had startled her. "Oh, hey Brittany, I was wondering if Devonne was here?" He asked but before Brittany could answer Devonne spoke up. "Hey Shan, what's up?" Shannon just smiled the goofiest and most boyish smile anyone had ever seen. Devonne and Shannon looked at each other with matching smiles until Brittany broke the silence. "Right, well I'm going to go. You two flirt like responsible adults." Then she pushed past Shannon and left them alone.

Shannon stepped through the door. Devonne was looking down trying to get her face back to her normal shade. "It was a good match. You were great." He said. "Thanks. Ya'll had a pretty good match too." "Thanks. It's too bad Brittany is leavening, we could be team Xtreme-Sassafras." He joked. She smiled at him. "Yea, but you're not Matt." Shannon's face fell and he moved to look it the mirror. "Oh shit! I'm not!" He said grapping at his face like he was really expecting to see Matt's face and not his. "You really know how to crush a guy's dream, you know that?" He said to a stunned Devonne. His display of entertaining stupidity made her double over in laughter and she fell back on the sofa.

He smiled at her; he liked to make her smile. Because there was no brighter light than her smile. It was personal glimpse of heaven. 'That must be what angels look like.' He thought.

"Jeff and I were going to get something to eat, you want to come?" He asked her, and offered her a hand. "Sure." She said and let him pull her to her feet.

She followed Shannon out of her dressing room and into an empty one. He looked around then started bighting his bottom lip. "Well he's supposed to be here." He said and took out his phone. Devonne could only hear Shannon's end of the conversation. "Where are you man?" "Are you okay?" "Yea, whatever later." "I'm sorry, Jeff isn't coming. You still want to go? It will just be us." He asked. "Sure." Of course she would still want to go, and even more if it was just going to be them.

It was a bit late when Devonne arrived back at the hotel, and Brittany was acting very unusual. The next day she would be flying back home. No one saw the connection between Brittany acting strange and Jeff being 'sick'.

Devonne started traveling with Shannon and Jeff every week. They week making a very fan-friendlily tagteam. But Jeff's unexplained abscesses from the group were forcing Shannon and Devonne to spend and extreme amount of time together. And the small flickering feelings they were having for each other were developing into some thing much stronger!

They had been together for a little over a month when very early one morning Devonne was coming out of the bath room from her shower. Shannon was hanging upside down over that back of the couch and Jeff had the effects of her purse dumped out on the bed, looking through them. "What are you doing?" She asked, a bit shocked that Jeff was going through her personal stuff and that Shannon was letting him. "Do you have any change?" Jeff asked looking up from the items on the bed. "Are you guys really two?" She asked and snatched away her bag and quickly started refilling it. "We want skittles!" Shannon stated from where he was still hanging on the couch. Now that she was looking closer she could see that he was watching SpongeBob and there was what looked like a half finished game of goldfish, laying in the floor in front of the TV. "Buy your own skittles." She said. "We don't have any change." Jeff said and grabbed at the purse but Devonne pulled it away just in time. "Then I guess you don't need any!" She didn't mind giving them her change, she wanted a skittle too. But she wasn't going to give it to them simply because of the way they had went about getting it from her. "Shannon, she's not going to let us get skittles." Jeff said to Shannon, and Shannon did a sit-up so he was sitting backwards on the back of the couch. "Get her!" Shannon said and leaped from his seat after her. In her surprise Jeff got his hands on her purse, but she was able to hold onto it. Shannon speared her playfully onto the bed. They landed in a rather compromising position. Her knees went week and in had nothing to do with the spear. There eyes locked and wasn't it missed by Jeff. "Side pocket." Devonne said, indicating where the change was. Jeff took the bag and went out to find the vending machines.

Anyone else would have been thinking about how a wrestler with rainbow hair would look caring a purple hand bag down the hall, but Devonne and Shannon where in their own little world. They were left in their tangle on her bed. Shannon's lips softly touched her's in a tender kiss. She felt her heart skip a beat. She had been waiting for that kiss for so long and it was finally happening! "I have wanted to do that for a long time." He said quietly. "What took you so long?" She said with a smile. "I didn't think you would let me." And they shared another sweet kiss. The door opened again and Jeff walked in, but he wasn't alone. Brittany was with him with a bag of skittles of her own. "Oh my God! Ya'll are kissing!" Brittany completely surprised. Devonne pushed Shannon off of her. "I guess you really knew what you were talking about when you said it would be fun!" Brittany said and gave Devonne a smile, she blushed. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Devonne asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise, I guess it was." Brittany said looking from Devonne to Shannon who had his arm around her shoulders, she wrapper her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I guess this just makes us one happy little family now." Brittany said, and Jeff put his arm around her and the sometime as she put her hand on Jeff's chest. She did the action, not because she wanted to touch him but to show off the shiny new ring on her left hand!

Needless to say, it was the best skittles either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
